Maud Pie (episode)/Gallery
Prologue Pinkie Pie's friends arriving at Sugarcube Corner S4E18.png|Pinkie's friends arriving at Sugarcube Corner early. Rainbow yawning S4E18.png|Clearly, Dash is not a morning pony. Rainbow "Celestia hasn't even raised the sun yet!" S4E18.png|"Celestia hasn't even raised the sun yet!" Chicken sleeping S4E18.png|Cock-a-doodle-zzzzzzzzzzz... Twilight knocking at the door S4E18.png|''Knock, knock'' Twilight hearing noise inside S4E18.png|Somepony comes this way! Pinkie Pie "Thank goodness you're all here!" S4E18.png|Pinkie Pie, with a chef's hat and safety goggles - what in Equestria is she up to? Pinkie Pie throwing her friends into the Sugarcube Corner S4E18.png|Last one in is a rotten Rainbow Dash! Rainbow gets hit by closed door S4E18.png|See, told ya! Pinkie Pie pulling Rainbow in S4E18.png|Just kidding, old buddy! Pinkie Pie's friends look down S4E18.png|?? Twilight shakes off rock candy off of her hoof S4E18.png|What the? Twilight "What is all this?" S4E18.png|"What is all this?" Pinkie Pie making some rock candy S4E18.png|Pinkie making some rock candy. Pinkie Pie "I need your help taste-testing" S4E18.png|I need your help taste-testing Applejack "like an awful lot of candy" S4E18.png|"This seems like an awful lot of candy." Rarity "Even for you" S4E18.png|"Even for you." Pinkie Pie "have gone a teensy bit" S4E18.png|"I may have gone a teensy bit overboard," she said without even a hint of exaggeration. Pinkie Pie big grin S4E18.png|*Squee* Mountains of rock candy S4E18.png|Rock candy. Rock candy everywhere. Making candy Pinkie Pie's friends feeling pain after eating the rock candy S4E18.png|Dashie has really let herself go. Pinkie with a bin of rock candy S4E18.png|"Everypony ready for more?" Rainbow "My teeth hurt" S4E18.png|"My teeth hurt." AJ "I think we've had plenty" S4E18.png|Just 'cause she works on the farm doesn't mean her sweet tooth asks for so much. Applejack pointing her hoof S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "before she gets here" S4E18.png|Before she gets here... Pinkie Pie consuming the rock candy S4E18.png|...another taste test. Rainbow, Fluttershy and AJ weirded out S4E18.png Twilight "She's only staying for the week" S4E18.png|"She's only staying for the week." Pinkie Pie "I'm making candy for all of us!" S4E18.png|"I'm making candy for all of us!" Pinkie Pie's friends don't want more rock candy S4E18.png|No more candy please Pinkie Pie "super-duper special tradition" S4E18.png|"Super-duper special tradition." Pinkie Pie holding rock candy necklaces S4E18.png|" We are going to make rock candy necklaces together!!! (As Fluttershy would say, "Yay!") Pinkie Pie begins to tell her story S4E18.png|Back when I used to be on the farm... Drawing of the Pie family's rock farm S4E18.png|I've heard of limited animation, but this is ridiculous. Drawing of Pinkie looking at Maud Pie making rock candy S4E18.png|...she taught me how to make rock candy herself. Drawing of Pinkie eating one of the rock candy recipes S4E18.png|It was one of the best lessons I've learned! Drawing of Maud bringing some rocks S4E18.png|Maud brings in the rocks Drawing of rocks being dropped into the cooking pot S4E18.png|Eating actual rocks? This is ridiculous. Drawing of Maud making rock candy necklace S4E18.png|We also used the candy to make necklaces. Drawing of Pinkie and Maud hugging together S4E18.png|We became best friends! Pinkie Pie drawing S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "Maud and I have been trading" S4E18.png|Maud and I have been trading since then Pinkie Pie grin squee S4E18.png AJ "what a great tradition" S4E18.png|Wow. What a great tradition. Rainbow "The secret ingredient is rocks?" S4E18.png|"The secret ingredient is rocks?" Pinkie Pie "But these" S4E18.png|"But these are a special kind of rock that Maud discovered." Pinkie Pie's friends listening Pinkie Pie talking S4E18.png|!? Fluttershy "what kind of a rock are they?" S4E18.png|"Oh, what kind of a rock are they?" Pinkie Pie "Can't tell ya that, silly!" S4E18.png|"Can't tell ya that, silly!" Pinkie Pie "It's a secret!" S4E18.png|"It's a secret!" Pinkie Pie patting on Fluttershy's mane S4E18.png|Why am I getting reminders of Griffon the Brush Off from this image? Pinkie "for a really long time" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "are gonna become bestest friends!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging Rarity S4E18.png|*Glomp* Pinkie Pie hugging Rarity and Twilight S4E18.png AJ getting pulled by Pinkie S4E18.png Pinkie Pie pulling Fluttershy S4E18.png Rainbow getting pulled by Pinkie S4E18.png|Uh, Pinkie, leave the tail-biting to Applejack. Pinkie Pie hugging all of her friends S4E18.png|*Glomp* Rarity "but won't she start worrying" S4E18.png|"Won't she start worrying if you weren't at the train station when she gets here?" Pinkie Pie "She sure will" S4E18.png|"She sure will." Pinkie Pie "I gotta get out of here!" S4E18.png|"I gotta get outta here!" Pinkie Pie throws her friends away S4E18.png|WOAH! Pinkie Pie's friends see Pinkie Pie leaving S4E18.png|The poor ponies, surrounded by candy. Meeting Maud Pie Tank and Winona S4E18.png|*Arf* Fluttershy "I sure hope Maud has an appetite" S4E18.png|I sure hope Maud has an appetite Applejack stops Angel from taking muffins S4E18.png|Stop that, you greedy varmint Rarity wearing a big hat S4E18.png|Is that Pharrell's hat? Rarity "anything suitable to wear" S4E18.png|"Anything suitable to wear." Gem falls into a basket of muffins S4E18.png|*Clink* Rainbow "I doubt she'll notice what anypony's wearing" S4E18.png Rarity "can't keep her hat from falling apart!" S4E18.png|Okay, maybe I did go a bit overboard. Twilight "Pinkie really wants us to hit it off" S4E18.png|"Pinkie really wants us to hit it off." Twilight and Applejack hear Pinkie S4E18.png Pinkie Pie hopping S4E18.png|*Boing* Twilight "Where's Maud?" S4E18.png|"Where's Maud?" Pinkie Pie 'She's coming!' S4E18.png|"She's coming!" Mane 6 and their pets looking S4E18.png Maud nowhere to be seen S4E18.png|Boring yet unusually exciting. Pinkie Pie "She's not quite as fast as me" S4E18.png|"She's not quite as fast as me." Pinkie waiting S4E18.png|... Mane 6 and pets waiting S4E18.png|The reactions of the pets and Pinkie's friends. Maud far away S4E18.png|The suspense is killing us! Rainbow whispering to Rarity S4E18.png|"Is she even moving?" Pinkie Pie shouting at Maud S4E18.png|"We're over here, Maud!" Mane 6 and pets see Maud S4E18.png Maud Pie with Gummy biting on her tail S4E18.png|And then there's Maud. Maud sniffing the rock S4E18.png|*sniff...sniff sniff* Maud "Hm. Sedimentary" S4E18.png|"Hmm. Sedimentary." Rainbow confused S4E18.png Maud holding sedimentary rock S4E18.png|Learn petrology from Maud Pie everyday. Twilight 'That's... really fascinating' S4E18.png|"That's... really fascinating..." Twilight introducing herself to Maud S4E18.png|I'm Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet you. Applejack touches her hat S4E18.png|Howdy, name's Applejack. Fluttershy doing a little wave S4E18.png|Hey there, I'm Fluttershy. Twilight introduces Rainbow to Maud S4E18.png|And, this is the one and only Rainbow Dash. Twilight introduces Rarity to Maud S4E18.png|The ever so fashionable Rarity. Maud blank stare S4E18.png|Emotionless Maud Pie. Twilight and Rarity confused S4E18.png Rarity breaking the silence S4E18.png|"Pinkie Pie tells me you share my love for fashion." Maud "expressing myself through my wardrobe" S4E18.png|"I'm really into expressing myself through my wardrobe." Rarity pointing at Maud S4E18.png|"A-and what is the delightful frock you're wearing now saying?" Maud "It's a dress" S4E18.png|"It doesn't talk. It's a dress." Rarity embarrassed S4E18.png|I..umm.. Applejack introduces Winona to Maud S4E18.png|Of all the pets, only Winona seems mildly interested in Maud. Owlowiscious flying S4E18.png|Who? Tank hovering S4E18.png|Tank. Opal licking her foot S4E18.png|Opalesence. Angel eating S4E18.png|Angel. Applejack "Pinkie Pie told us you have a pet" S4E18.png|"Pinkie Pie told us you have a pet, too." Maud "He's in my pocket" S4E18.png|"He's in my pocket." Fluttershy "Or a trained butterfly" S4E18.png|Notice how Angel is jealous in the bottom-left corner. Maud reaching into her pocket S4E18.png|"It's a rock." Maud throws her pet rock onto the ground S4E18.png A confused Fluttershy S4E18.png|What? You've never seen someone have a rock as a pet? Maud "His name is Boulder" S4E18.png|"His name is Boulder." Pinkie Pie "the best, most awesome" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "for us all to become bestest friends!" S4E18.png|I'm sure we'll all become the best of friends! Pinkie Pie's friends nervous S4E18.png|..but Pinkie's friends have second thoughts about that. Spending time with Maud Mane 6, Maud and the pets together in a picnic S4E18.png Maud pushing Boulder S4E18.png Applejack wants Maud to try out the muffins S4E18.png Maud sniffing the muffins S4E18.png Maud about to eat the gem S4E18.png|Much like Rarity, Maud Pie has a good taste for gems. Applejack "Oh, uh, heh" S4E18.png|"Oh, uh—that wasn't…" Maud chewing gem S4E18.png|She's... actually chewing it? Main cast looking at Maud eating the gem S4E18.png|There was a sandwich in front of Boulder a moment ago. I guess he ate it. Maud "It's crunchy" S4E18.png|"It's crunchy." Pinkie Pie taking a bite off of one of the muffins S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "They are crunchy!" S4E18.png|"They are crunchy!" Rainbow "tells us you like games" S4E18.png Maud "but way more intense" S4E18.png|"Boulder and I sometimes play a game called 'Camouflage'. It's kind of like hide and seek but waaaay more intense." Rainbow "Awesome" S4E18.png|"Awesome...?" Rock being levitated S4E18.png Twilight levitating rocks S4E18.png Main cast tries to find Boulder S4E18.png|Maud wasn't kidding. This is way more intense than Hide and Seek. Fluttershy "remembering what he looks like" S4E18.png Applejack "for a pebble in a haystack" S4E18.png|"It's like lookin' fer a pebble in a haystack." Rarity touching one of the rocks S4E18.png|"More like in a pile of pebbles." AJ "you don't have to make it even harder" S4E18.png|"Well ya don't hafta make it harder." Rarity "I give up!" S4E18.png|"I give up!" Twilight "look how much fun Pinkie Pie's having" S4E18.png|"Look how much fun Pinkie Pie's having." Pinkie Pie showing a rock to Maud S4E18.png Pinkie Pie pointing at one of the rocks S4E18.png Pinkie Pie holding a rock S4E18.png Pinkie Pie lifting a big rock S4E18.png|Uh, Pinkie, that boulder's a little too big to be Boulder. Main cast continues to try and find Boulder S4E18.png|"Found him." Pinkie Pie "Where was he?" S4E18.png|"Where was he?" Maud "He was hiding in my pocket" S4E18.png|"He was hiding in my pocket." Rainbow "Oh, come on!" S4E18.png|"Oh, come on!" Angel getting Fluttershy's attention S4E18.png|Hey, Flutters, we wants ta go home! Fluttershy looking S4E18.png The pets tired S4E18.png|The pets are so exhausted, even Gummy is actually making a face. Fluttershy "It's getting awfully late" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie looking at Maud S4E18.png|How did you got on Maud real fast, Gummy? Pinkie Pie "for our best friends necklaces!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "Aw, yeah!" S4E18.png|"Aw, yeah!" Pinkie Pie's friends see Pinkie Pie and Maud leaving S4E18.png Trying to get closer Applejack "different from what I expected" S4E18.png Rainbow "the whole time?!" S4E18.png|"We spent all day digging in the dirt, and he was in her pocket the whole time?!" Fluttershy "Boulder seemed really sweet" S4E18.png|"On the bright side, Boulder seemed really sweet." Rainbow "He's a rock!" S4E18.png|"He's a rock!" Twilight "I'm sure Maud was just nervous" S4E18.png Applejack "because she was shy or somethin'" S4E18.png Twilight "It must be awfully intimidating" S4E18.png|"It must be awfully intimidating." Rest of main cast in agreement S4E18.png Twilight "to try to get to know her better" S4E18.png Twilight "those best friend rock candy necklaces in no time" S4E18.png Rarity "that I think will be stunning" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie smiling while standing beside Maud S4E18.png Rarity "I would be happy to suggest" S4E18.png Maud holding a dishtowel S4E18.png Rarity "you were so funny!" S4E18.png|"You were so funny!" Maud "What do you mean?" S4E18.png|"What do you mean?" Rarity levitating the dishtowel S4E18.png|"Uh, I believe that's a dishtowel." Pinkie with a big grin S4E18.png Rarity "I'm sure I could work my magic" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging Maud S4E18.png Rarity levitating fabrics S4E18.png Maud putting dishtowel on her back S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "Doesn't Maud make the coolest scarves?" S4E18.png Rarity smile S4E18.png Fluttershy walking in the forest S4E18.png Fluttershy greets Hummingway S4E18.png|Hummingway returns! Pinkie Pie "What's he saying?" S4E18.png|"What's he saying?" Fluttershy "He says hello" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie grin S4E18.png|Pinkie thinks hummingbirds are adorable! Fluttershy looking at Maud S4E18.png Spiders walking onto a rock S4E18.png|A spider! Spider looking intimidating S4E18.png|Please, don't hurt me! Please, don't! PLEASE!! PLEASE!! PLEASE!! Spider presenting a flower S4E18.png|Aw, you shouldn't have. Maud "I was looking at the rock" S4E18.png|"I was looking at the rock." Fluttershy blushing embarrassed S4E18.png|Oh. Well, um... Pinkie Pie "your best friend rock candy necklace!" S4E18.png Fluttershy "I'm not sure we're even friends yet" S4E18.png Book being levitated S4E18.png Pinkie Pie spinning around with the ladder in the library S4E18.png Twilight "I've got lots of poetry" S4E18.png Twilight levitating books S4E18.png Maud "I prefer to read my own poetry" S4E18.png Twilight eager to hear Maud's poem S4E18.png Maud clears her throat S4E18.png Twilight listening to Maud's poem S4E18.png|''Rock.'' You are a rock. Maud reading her poem S4E18.png|''Gray.'' You are gray. Like a rock. Which you are. Rock. Twilight looking S4E18.png|Well, shoot. Maud "I've written thousands" S4E18.png|"I've written thousands." Pinkie Pie "She's so prolific!" S4E18.png|"She's so prolific." Close-up of Maud's face S4E18.png|"This next one is about rocks. They're all about rocks." Twilight worried S4E18.png|Even Raven would think, "Wow, this pony's nuts!" Twilight sitting down while listening to Maud's poem S4E18.png|''Rocks; these are my rocks. Sediments: make me sedimental. Smooth and round, asleep in the ground. Shades of brown and gray...'' Pinkie Pie gets an apple from a tree S4E18.png|Meep meep! Pinkie Pie drops the apple S4E18.png Pinkie Pie disappears S4E18.png|Whoa, she's fast! Applejack "peelin' them apples for the cider, Maud?" S4E18.png Maud "I think this one is done" S4E18.png|"I think this one is done." Apple crushed by a rock S4E18.png|Rock Apples. Applejack shocked S4E18.png|Yikes! Applejack "That's a very interestin' method" S4E18.png Maud "Should I peel another?" S4E18.png|It was Maud in the kitchen with the rock. AJ "No!" S4E18.png|"No!" Applejack "I'm sure there's plenty apples" S4E18.png|"I mean- nah!" Pinkie Pie sniffing the cider S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "Can we taste it now?" S4E18.png Applejack "Sure, why not?" S4E18.png Applejack filling the cups with cider S4E18.png Pinkie Pie running for cider S4E18.png AJ giving Maud and Pinkie each a cup of cider S4E18.png Pinkie Pie drinking cider S4E18.png|Well, that's certainly a Pinkie way to drink a cup of cider. Pinkie Pie "That's the best apple cider I've ever had!" S4E18.png Applejack "What do you think, Maud?" S4E18.png Maud drinking cider S4E18.png Maud "It tastes like apples" S4E18.png|"It tastes like apples." Pinkie Pie "Told you she was super honest" S4E18.png|"Told you she was super honest!" Pinkie Pie smiling S4E18.png Rainbow spinning around S4E18.png Rainbow throws a rock S4E18.png|YA! Rock falls S4E18.png|Whoa! What a throw! Rainbow "Yeah!" S4E18.png Rainbow "Let's see you beat that!" S4E18.png|"Let's see you beat that!" Rainbow dodges thrown rock S4E18.png|"WHA!!" Rock thrown far away S4E18.png Mushroom cloud S4E18.png|And boom goes the dynamite. A wave from a lake forms S4E18.png|Tsunami! Rainbow, Maud and Pinkie just before getting hit by a wave S4E18.png Big wave about to hit the ponies S4E18.png|Surf's up, everypony! Pinkie Pie on a log floating on a lake S4E18.png|Is that Pinkamena on the log? Rainbow "How'd you do that?" S4E18.png|Seriously, is Rainbow Dash really awesome enough to have "Never Wet" in her hair? Maud "I threw it" S4E18.png|"I threw it." Rainbow "I guess you won this one, Maud" S4E18.png|"I guess you won this one, Maud" Maud "I'm not really into... 'winning'" S4E18.png|"I'm not really into... 'winning'." Rainbow gasp S4E18.png|You Maud, bro? Telling the truth Pinkie Pie's friends gathering outside Sugarcube Corner S4E18.png Pinkie Pie at the door S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "so this is the perfect time" S4E18.png|"So this is the perfect time." Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow afraid to talk to Pinkie S4E18.png Twilight and Applejack afraid to talk to Pinkie S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "What's wrong?" S4E18.png Applejack pushes Twilight S4E18.png|YOU tell her, Twilight. Twilight "I'm not sure it's the best time" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "Why not?" S4E18.png Twilight hesitant to explain why S4E18.png|Uh, you tell her, Rarity. Rarity "Well, darling" S4E18.png Rarity hesitant to explain S4E18.png|Uh, you tell her, Fluttershy. Fluttershy "to share your special bonding ritual" S4E18.png Fluttershy hesitant to explain S4E18.png|Uh... Pinkie Pie "But what?" S4E18.png AJ "some ponies just don't click the way others do" S4E18.png|Leave it to honest Applejack to spill the beans. Main cast in agreement S4E18.png Applejack "we aren't" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie's hair deflates S4E18.png|And the mane deflates... Pinkie Pie "Oh. Okay" S4E18.png|"Oh. Okay." Pinkie Pie "what to do with two hundred pounds of rock candy" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie closing the door S4E18.png|Pinkamena...... Rarity and Fluttershy feel guilty S4E18.png Twilight, Rainbow and Applejack feel guilty S4E18.png Rarity feeling "just awful" S4E18.png Fluttershy "should have just pretended" S4E18.png|Fluttershy feeding Owlowlisious Twilight "if we didn't tell Pinkie Pie" S4E18.png|IsTwilight reading about rocks? Rainbow Dash "who really knows" S4E18.png Rainbow "riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an igneous" S4E18.png|"That pony is a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an igneous." Rarity "don't you mean 'inside an enigma'" S4E18.png|"Don't you mean 'inside an enigma'?" Rainbow Dash "it's a kind of rock" S4E18.png|"Nope, I mean 'igneous'! It's a kind of rock! Ask me how I know that!" Pinkie Pie bouncing outside library S4E18.png Pinkie Pie bouncing around library S4E18.png Twilight and friends puzzled S4E18.png "Pinkie-Rainbow-Rari-Twi-Apple-Flutter-Maud Fun Time" Maud Pie waiting S4E18.png|Maud is not impr—Wait, she's made this face the entire episode. How do we know whether she is impressed or not? Main 5 and Maud looking S4E18.png Pinkie Pie's obstacle course S4E18.png|The amusement park of torture! Pinkie Pie "Pinkie-Rainbow-Rari-Twi-Apple-Flutter-Maud Fun Time" S4E18.png|"Pinkie-Rainbow-Rari-Twi-Apple-Flutter-Maud Fun Time!" Pinkie Pie squeeing S4E18.png|"Welcome back, Equestria, to Wipeout!" Rainbow Dash and friends confused S4E18.png|"Huh?" Pinkie Pie "it combines everypony's interests" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie leaning on pony mannequin S4E18.png|Good luck guessing which outfit goes with which pony. Rainbow Dash still confused S4E18.png|"Like I said, 'Huh?'" Pinkie Pie wearing snorkel and kneepads S4E18.png|"Here with us today is our on-location announcer, Pinkie Pie, master baker and party planner of Ponyville." Twilight and friends watching Pinkie S4E18.png Pinkie Pie in applesauce tunnel S4E18.png|"Today our contestants will have a tough challenge. First, it's a crawl through the Applesauce Tunnel, complete with real applesauce." Pinkie Pie sliding out of tunnel S4E18.png|"They'll have to build up enough momentum to launch themselves into our next obstacle…" Pinkie Pie in pile of shiny fabrics S4E18.png|"The Pit of Sparkling Fabrics, an eye-catching entanglement trap." Pinkie Pie racing through obstacle course S4E18.png|"Next, it's a quick-as-you-can dash over to…" Pinkie Pie jumps through stacks of books S4E18.png|"The Great Wall of Read It and Weep! Try not to get caught by those hanging participles." Pinkie Pie playing cards with animals S4E18.png|"Rounding the track, contestants must win a hand at our Crazy Card Critters Table. Careful, they say there's a Card Shark hiding under the table." Pinkie Pie in cupcake wind tunnel S4E18.png|"After that, they have 10 seconds in the Cupcake Storm wind bubble. If they can find the peppermint cupcake, they get an extra thousand bucks at the end." Pinkie Pie "it's a race for Rainbow Dash" S4E18.png|"Following that is the Tightrope Raceway. After a quick slide down and a launch through a Ring of No Fire…" Twilight pointing at mountain of rocks S4E18.png Mountain of rocks S4E18.png|"Contestants face off with the final obstacle, the famous Leaning Tower of Rocks! That giant boulder at the top is a new addition never before seen by contestants, so it's sure to make for an exciting obstacle." Pinkie Pie "a rock slide, of course!" S4E18.png Maud Pie mildly surprised S4E18.png|Maud Pie is impressed…I think Pinkie Pie "first you climb, then you slide" S4E18.png|"Good luck to you all! (Wipeout and its associates are not responsible for any injury, physical or emotional, which you may experience while participating in any activities, no matter how legally suspect or safety hazard-ridden, on the Wipeout premises.)" Applejack "I've got a bad feeling about this" S4E18.png|AJ going all Luke Skywalker to Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie climbing mountain of rocks S4E18.png Pinkie Pie gets her hoof stuck S4E18.png Pinkie Pie confused S4E18.png Pinkie Pie trying to get unstuck S4E18.png Giant boulder wobbling S4E18.png Rarity frightened S4E18.png|"*Gasp* Oh!" Twilight and friends worried about Pinkie S4E18.png Pinkie Pie pounding on rock S4E18.png Giant boulder starts falling S4E18.png Applejack "watch out!" S4E18.png|Pinkie, watch out! Pinkie Pie looking up S4E18.png Boulder falling toward Pinkie S4E18.png|Oh no! Pinkie Pie cries "help!" S4E18.png|"HELP!!!" Maud Pie springing into action S4E18.png|Hang on, little sister, I'll save you! Maud Pie putting on spiked helmet S4E18.png Maud races through applesauce tunnel S4E18.png Maud races through pile of fabrics S4E18.png Main 5 surprised S4E18.png|Will she make it? Maud Pie flying through the air S4E18.png|It's a bird. It's a plane. No, it's Maud to the rescue. Maud Pie punching giant boulder S4E18.png|North Star Hundred Crack Hoof! Maud reducing boulder to pieces S4E18.png|Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraora ORAAAA!!! Twilight and friends in shock S4E18.png Rainbow with jaw hanging open S4E18.png|D : Maud Pie saves Pinkie S4E18.png|Cutie mark sighting! Surprise, surprise, it's a rock. Maud frees Pinkie's stuck hoof S4E18.png|ORA! Maud Pie saving Pinkie Pie S4E18.png Twilight and friends relieved S4E18.png|*sigh* Rainbow Dash flabbergasted S4E18.png|"What– how– what?!" What they have in common Maud Pie hugging Pinkie S4E18.png Maud Pie "what were you thinking" S4E18.png|"Pinkie Pie, what were you thinking?" Pinkie Pie "I guess I wasn't" S4E18.png|"I guess I wasn't." Maud talking to Pinkie Pie S4E18.png Pinkie Pie sad that Maud decides to leave S4E18.png Maud Pie "it was nice to meet you all" S4E18.png Pinkie watching Maud leave S4E18.png Pinkie Pie catching up with Maud S4E18.png|"Wait, Maud! I'll come with you!" Twilight Sparkle "I can't believe" S4E18.png Fluttershy "Maud was able to reach her in time" S4E18.png Rainbow Dash "did you see how fast" S4E18.png|"Did you see how fast Maud moved?" Twilight Sparkle thinking S4E18.png|Developing an epiphany Fluttershy "Maud would move mountains for her" S4E18.png Twilight and friends thinking S4E18.png Twilight Sparkle "that's it!" S4E18.png Twilight "something that just might be worthy" S4E18.png|Twilight using Pinkie Pie's lingo. Twilight's friends smiling S4E18.png The Friendship Express S4E18.png Pinkie Pie and Maud riding the train S4E18.png|Notice that Boulder is attatched to the wrong hoof. Pinkie Pie apologizing to Maud S4E18.png Sad Pinkie Pie hugging Maud S4E18.png|Sadly adorable. :( Pinkie and Maud reach the rock farm S4E18.png Pinkie Pie surprised S4E18.png|Wha? Twilight and friends with bags of rock candy S4E18.png|Wow! They got here fast! Twilight apologizing to Pinkie S4E18.png Twilight apologizing to Maud S4E18.png Twilight's friends smiling at Maud S4E18.png Twilight "sorry we couldn't see it sooner" S4E18.png Twilight "how much we all love Pinkie Pie" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie flattered "aw, shucks!" S4E18.png|I can't tell, but I think she's blushing. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity smiling S4E18.png|"That's a pretty great thing to have in common, if you ask me. What do you think, Maud?" Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow smiling S4E18.png Maud Pie flat "sure" S4E18.png|........"Sure." Twilight and friends disappointed S4E18.png|??????????? Pinkie Pie "what's wrong" S4E18.png|"What's wrong?" Rarity "thought she'd be a bit more excited" S4E18.png|"Sorry, darling. I think we all just thought she'd be a bit more excited about this." Pinkie Pie "are you kidding" S4E18.png|"Are you kidding me?!" Pinkie Pie "I've never seen her more excited" S4E18.png|"I've never seen her more excited!" Pinkie Pie cartwheeling behind Maud S4E18.png|"I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't show my enthusiasm for things quite in the same way my sister does." Twilight and friends "we noticed" S4E18.png|"Uh, we noticed." Twilight and friends happy S4E18.png|"And we're totally cool with it." Pinkie Pie throwing confetti and streamers S4E18.png|Pinkie being Pinkie and Maud being Maud. Epilogue Mane 6 and Maud at rock farm train station S4E18.png|Is that Bedrock? Mane 6 saying goodbye to Maud S4E18.png Twilight taking out rock candy necklace S4E18.png|Looks as if Twilight still is pretty bad at arts and crafts. Maud wearing Twilight's rock candy necklace S4E18.png Twilight's friends with rock candy necklaces S4E18.png|"Wow, Fluttershy! That's really pretty!" Rainbow Dash carrying heavy candy necklace S4E18.png|Ugh! Too much rock candy in this one! Maud wearing Mane 6's candy necklaces S4E18.png Pinkie Pie and Maud trade necklaces S4E18.png Pinkie Pie licking rock candies S4E18.png Maud takes box out of saddlebag S4E18.png|What's that? Maud's box of rock candy necklaces S4E18.png Twilight asking about Maud's box S4E18.png Twilight "you haven't eaten any of them" S4E18.png|"You haven't eaten any of them?" Maud "I don't really like candy" S4E18.png|"I don't really like candy." Maud Pie smiling S4E18.png|"But I do love Pinkie Pie." Maud wearing rock candy necklaces S4E18.png|At least she smiles ONCE when admitting she loves Pinkie Pie over candy. Twilight and Maud smiling at Pinkie S4E18.png|I hope you don't get cavities Pinkie! Promotional Twitter promotional Maud Pie.png|Winona's first Season 4 appearance. Twitter promo Pinkie and Maud.png|Pinkie Pie, Gummy, and Maud Pie. Maud Pie EW promotional image.jpg|All of us against you in a staring contest. Go! Maud Pie Pi Day Twitter promo.png|Cross promotion with Pi(e) Day (03/14). pl:Maud Pie (odcinek)/Galeria